un momento
by klucky
Summary: audrey's mom talks about her kids and husband. stuff, i dont now what i was thinking when i wrote it. sorry about all the spelling stuff. not mu strong suit, lala... wnaders off


Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis! Grr, do you even need to ask?!? I made up Chris, John, Becky, and Ricka should you want to use them for any thing, due to lack of better judgement, go on ahead, I don't real care. If you use them to the letter it would be cool if you mentioned.  
  
Note: this is my first Atlantis fic. It takes place about 6 years before the movie. I gave all of them jobs. Just because they seemed poor to me and they would need all the income they could get. It's Ana's views on her two daughters. Audrey is my favorite charter of all time. If I got some Spanish wrong, I'm really sorry, please don't flame.  
  
"Nena! Audrey! Speed it up! You gotta go now! You gunna be tardio!" bellowed Ana Ramirez. Her two daughters were late for school again. They had to catch the subway, then run the three blocks to the Henry Ford School. It was set up so the children of the workers could get a good education in a safe, friendly environment. It was mainly just a publicity stunt for him. And it was probably the only none segregated school in the whole darn city. Probably? More like defiantly. Then the girls would cross the street to the library, and finish up their homework. By then there were free to do whatever until 7:15 when they had to go to work. Audrey to the plant and Nena to the sporting goods store. She herself had a job at Johnny's dinner that she had to leave in 20 minuets for.  
  
"Coming madre!" yelled Nena. The oldest, she was 15 years old and destined to be a great boxer.  
  
"Yeah madre, uno momento," called Audrey, she was only 12, but she had a part time supervision job at the plant. She was quite brilliant, unfortunately there were some downsides to having a child master mechanic in the house. One was NOTHING was ever safe, she could bust locks in a matter of seconds, so say good by to keeping birthday presents and even candy a secret.  
  
"Audrey! Get down here NOW," she bellowed again, "you still have to put the toaster back together!"  
  
"Si, madre. Just give me uno momento to do it." Uno momento, that had to be her girl's catch frays. "Uno momento, I'll put it back together." Or "I'll get my homework done in uno momento, madre." "I'll get to work! All I need is uno momento." But, she really couldn't blame them; they had a very busy life style both of her daughters were known to fall asleep in the library, or even in movie theaters.  
  
"Ok, madre. Got it back together. It probably works better now and every thing, I put a little knob on it so you can pick out how long it stays in and-"  
  
"Audrey! Child, your gunna miss the metro. Then you gunna be late for escuela!" she said quickly. She shoved some toast and a thermos of orange juice into their hands for breakfast. She then crammed two brown paper bags into each girl's hand. "Lunch and dinner" she muttered. The girls each hugged her; Nena's short, strait black hair was all in her face, you couldn't even see her lovely brown eyes. Audrey's long curly black hair was in a sloppy bun. Ana had heard horror stories about what happens to girls that get their hair stuck in the machines. she didn't want to think about that right now. She always worried about them, and their health. God knows it isn't healthy to be up all night. But it was sleep all night, or pay the bills. Besides the girls loved work. Nena could give out advice to new boxers and Audrey could follow her passion.  
  
"Now get going my to little obreras, oh and don't for get to be-"  
  
"Precavido" the girls finished for her.  
  
"Oh madre, honestly," said Nena exasperatedly.  
  
"Si madre, we can take care of ourselves, we're strong, tough, and activo-"  
  
"And about to be tardio! Look here come your friends." Chris and Ricka ran down the hall. All 3 of the girls wore the uniform. A yellow, brown and tan plaid skirt. The girls complained very loudly about this. Audrey argued to Mr. Ford himself about it, but he said he liked girls to look feminine. If he hadn't immediately realized what he had done he would have lost his star worker. He quickly added on that the uniforms would be free, so therefor he wanted to get the cheapest ones he could. Audrey was still furious, but she needed the money, we all did. Chris wore the same type of plaid on his vest and shirt, but had kackie pants. Audrey had a hole in the knee length socks. Those 4 had been friends scene they had moved here. They all went to the school, all had at least 2 family members that worked there, and all were picked on because they were minorities. The smiths where Asian American. The kids mom had lived in Japan, but when there dad died, she married a military man and had a third child that was now four when her husband retired he got work at the factory, along with his brother that. Then john and Becky ran down the hall. They were both black. They were probably the most picked on at school. But any one that messed with their friends would get beat up quite badly her girls. Most people had sense enough to leave the Ramirez kids and their friends alone. But some were just as stupid as there were mean. "Hey Nena, we gunna be late, lets go" said Ricka, she Nena and john walked in-font of the younger kids as they walked away. The kids talking about various topics. Chriss asking Audrey exactly how the model T could sell for only $850, and a spirited play by play of Jack Johnson defeat of Tommy Burns by john were the most memorable.  
  
"Holly cow!" she muttered, "I have to go too!" she grabbed her own lunch and headed out the door. She passed her husband coming up the stairs. He had forgotten his tool belt again. How did he think he could go to work with out it?  
  
"First drawer under the sink" she said to him before he could ask.  
  
"Gracias," he said.  
  
"De nada," she replied as she gave him a quick hug and continued down the stairs. She was suddenly filled with worry about her girls. What if they were mugged? Killed? Raped? What if they got lost? Kidnapped? Or stranded in a broken down metro car? They can take care of themselves. She said to her self. It calmed her considibly that her girls could whoop the butt of any one that tried to hurt them, or their friend. Audrey in particular was very protective of her friends. The bullies at school knew it too, because they were ones to. It's a "you pick on my friends, you pick on me," kind of thing. There were all so close, it was more like kinship then friendship.  
  
She walked out onto the street. She herd a gunshot, some sirens and a trolley go by. Si, just another ordinary day. She'd see her kids again. Just, uno momento, Ana, uno momento  
  
Well, what do you think? Not really Atlantice but it is sorta about one of the charters. I have never been to Detroit, so I don't know what it's like there, but I did imagine Audrey growing up in the roughest part of the town. You know, with like the gangs and stuff going on. Even if it was really early in the century. Here is sort of a list of the Spanish words I used: mother 1. madre femal worker 1. obrera hardworking 1. activo, laborioso late 1. tardío school 1. escuela subway 1. metro careful 1. Precavido Oh, um Jack Johnson defeats Tommy Burns to win the World Heavyweight Boxing Championship, becoming the first black heavyweight champion. In 1908, thank you history chanel.com. PLEASE REVIWE!!!! Even constructive critisum is begged for here, if any one actualy reads this I will so wright more. If you want me to that is. I know my spelling is bad, and spell check is only so good so don't flame me over that. Please review.  
  
Klucky 


End file.
